


Quirkless in the Underground

by silver_strike



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_strike/pseuds/silver_strike
Summary: In a society based around Quirks, those without such powers suffer in silence. What does Izuku Midoriya, a Quirkless boy, do when he discovers a forgotten race of species hidden underground? Read to find out!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired by sea_wolf_art on TikTok, she's amazing!
> 
> This is my first fic so I just wanna say, it's gonna be cringy. Plus English isn't my first language so there are gonna a lot of mistakes. Also this fic contains topics such as suicide. If it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this fic. 
> 
> Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! And please do tell about any mistakes!

In today’s world, around 80% of the human population possess some uncanny abilities, called Quirks. 

However, centuries before the dawn of Quirks, there were other species roaming the surface along with the humans. They were called Monsters. 

One day a war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

After time passed, humans forgot about the existence of monsters. 

Until one day…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Izuku didn’t know how the feel about the recent news. The short teen found an article online about a couple of Quirkless kids going missing around some mountain from around sixteen years ago. Mt. Ebott to be exact. It’s speculated that the less evolved children went there to end themselves. Sadly, it really was the most likely scenario. 

The Quirkless don’t have it easy nowadays. In a society based around Quirks, having no such powers makes you different, worthless and useless. He would know, being Quirkless himself.

Anyways, getting off track here.

He also read some silly legends about the place. It said that there were monstrous creatures roaming the mountain that abduct children. The bush haired teen pretty stupid and hard to belive, so he pays it no mind.

When the emerald eyed student tries to find out more about the case, he doesn’t find anything more than he already knew. It was like people were trying to forget about it. ‘Nobody some random Quirkless brats, I guess.’ Izuku thought.

He leaves the topic be for now, he has to go to school anyways. The teen exits his, rather boring, room dressed in his school uniform, quietly. He doesn’t want to wake up Inko. He doesn’t even know when he stopped calling her mom. It just happened. Ever since he was diagnosed Quirkless, like some kind of disease, his and his parents’ relationships changed, for the worse. Inko beraly even acknowledges him anymore. Except for when she’s drunk. And it’s just to become a target for flying bottles and her yelling. And as for Hisashi…

‘I better get going.’ The young Midoriya cuts off his train of thought before he gets into a panic attack.

The boy gets out of the apartment he once called home and makes his way to school.

And school isn’t a pleasant experience either. He constantly gets bullied because of his quirk status. His peers always made fun of him, beat him up once in a while and sometimes even suicide baited him. His teachers never did anything about it. They didn’t care. They are pretty awful to him too. Whenever he got a good grade, they accused him of cheating, because ‘Quirkless aren’t smart’ as they put it. When he tried leaving his test blank, they still got mad at him for ‘being lazy’ and ‘not studying’. So he answered some questions wrong, some right, he would leave some questions blank, trying to avoid as much trouble as possible. His teachers really don’t like.

At least he has Kacchan. His best and only friend. The explosive teen pretends to bully him at school, so Izuku becomes a smaller target to the actual bullies. Whenever Kacchan says something harsh to him, the green haired boy knows he doesn’t mean it. When the two of them are alone, Kacchan would always apologize for being mean to him and Izuku always reassures him that it’s fine and to ‘Stop apologizing, Kacchan!’. The blond boy always makes sure Izuku ate a healthy amount of food. He’s so grateful for his best friend.  
Before he can continue his train of thought, the greenette realizes that he arrived at school. ‘Welp, here goes nothing.’ the thought as he entered the building.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking through the not so clean halls of the school, Izuku reached his classroom. He opened the door, praying to whatever was out there, that he wouldn’t have a bad day. Though, as he opened the door, the boy would later realize that his prayers went unheard.

Firstly, Kacchan wasn’t at school that day. That means he became a bigger target to the real bullies. Secondly, his shitty teacher decided that it would be a great idea to be a pain in the ass and tell the whole class that Izuku is applying to UA. That earned the laughs of the whole class. When the bell rang , his bullies saw it as the ‘go ahead’ sign to beat him up. Izuku stopped trying to fight back a long time ago. It just made things worse for him. His best option was to stand there and take it. The green haired boy can already hear his best friend apologizing for not being there to help him.

Of course, to top it all off, the school day ended with Izuku being suicide-baited.

While walking home, the freckled broccoli wished he had a phone to call Kacchan. He’s really looking forward to talking to his best and only friend. 

Just as the Midoriya was walking through a tunnel, a villain made out of slime attacked him. In a second Izuku was engulfed in the slime villain. “Don’t worry, I’m just hijacking your body. It’ll only hurt for about 45 seconds… Then it’ll be all over”- the slime villain said “You’re my hero”

The teen tried struggling his way out of the slime, as it was choking him. Though, his efforts seem to be fruitless. He started getting dark spots in his vision, not noticing the tall figure that showed up. ‘Well, I guess this is how I die’.

Just as he was about to pass out, Izuku heard someone yell something he couldn’t quite make out an then, he was free…

*************** 

The green haired boy woke up to something gently slapping him on both of his cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw… “Thought we lost you there!”… ALL MIGHT!!! ‘Whoa, that’s All Might! I need to ask for his signature!’ Izuku thought excitedly. When he spotted his notebook, the hero fanboy saw it was already signed. 

“Thank you All Might! I will treasure it forever!” Izuku said, entering his hero fanboy frenzy.

“Welp, I’ve got to get this bad guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, see you around!”- said his idol in his all mighty voice. “Wait, you’re leaving? Already?” “Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies!”

‘He can’t leave yet. There are so many things I need to ask him.’ Izuku thought a little disappointed. All Might is his idol, if anyone can answer his questions, it’s him.  
As All Might prepares himself to jump, before Izuku can think, he grabs onto his idols leg. And then, they were up in the sky…

End of chapter 2


End file.
